Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ben as Ghostfreak Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw-like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. His skin is removable and he has tentacles underneath it. If his skin gets ripped off, his true form will unveil. He could deform his shape to appear like wisps of grey, somewhat transparent flame. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeked out of his skin on his lower left chest and he had a purple eye. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looked exactly like Zs'Skayr, except his eye was green and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looked like the enslaved Chimera Sui Generi from Ghost Town, but was more muscular. His eye was bigger and green with black pupils, and the spikes on his elbows were gone. Ghostfreak wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside his skin. In Omniverse, Ghostfreak now has green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest - giving him the appearance of being contained in a straitjacket, but with his arms out freely. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish-white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. When possessing someone, he has a green glow. Bad Ben as Ghostfreak Bad Ben's Ghostfreak is similar to 16-year-old Ghostfreak, except the green parts of Ghostfreak are colored mint green. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore such as flight, levitation, phasing through solid matter, intangibility, invisibility, and body possession. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak can make himself intangible and invisible as both a powerful defense and infiltrating high-security locations. He is also capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent through physical contact. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. These tentacles can grow sharp thorns that can be used as lethal weapons. Ghostfreak has a movable eye, which is especially seen when he wears his outer skin. Although his outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight, his tentacles appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Because he is alive in a rather unconventional sense, Ghostfreak can survive in space. Ghostfreak possesses enhanced strength, as shown when he used his tentacles to grab a bus full of people. Ghostfreak is capable of telekinesis and projecting energy beams, though these are only seen when he is in his true form and they have never been shown when he is wearing his second skin. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as he does not have Mana in him. That is because Mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same conventional way that most other life forms are. Ghostfreak's true form has an inverted skull with sharp teeth, which he can rotate much like Zs'Skayr. Ghostfreak has sharp claws, which can easily tear through Vilgax's Drones. When he sticks his claws into a person's head, this can either cause them pain or knock them unconscious. Ghostfreak can make people feel deathly cold by simply moving right through them. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke-like wispy form. Weaknesses Ghostfreak's intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible, such as Necrofriggians, Amperis, or other Ectonurites. Certain substances can also neutralize his intangibility and invisibility, including a special, orange liquid used by Kraab. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. Ghostfreak's intangibility seems to require conscious thought to activate, so opponents will be able to hit him if he is caught off guard, as seen when he got hit by a punching bag that Thumbskull threw at him while he was distracted. Ghostfreak's DNA was originally linked to the conscious, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, making Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use. However, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. There are certain beings Ghostfreak cannot possess, including zombies (due to lacking minds of their own) and the Sentient Ultimate forms. Magic can harm Ghostfreak. Like the rest of his kind, Ghostfreak cannot survive on Anur Vladias. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens